little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Surface (Minnie version)
"Minnie?" Bugs questioned in concern. But Minnie didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Minnie reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Minnie reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Minnie giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs popped up from the water. "Minnie," said the rabbit. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the female black mouse was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a normal animal ship before either, Bugs had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Minnie dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Minnie!" cried Bugs, "Minnie! Please! Come back!" But Minnie was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Minnie dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little mouse grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Minnie saw fascinated her! She saw a group of animal sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a certain black panther, dancing in rhythm to the music. Bagheera was having so much fun until he abruptly stopped. His nose picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him. "What's that smell?" he asked with curiosity. Bagheera got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tried to find the source of this new smell. Minnie saw Bagheera coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. "Something smells yummy," said Bagheera with a grin. "It's a half-mouse, half-fish creature." Minnie slightly turned to see if Bagheera was gone, only to have Bagheera lick her cheek. "Oh, you taste so good!" he said. The panther would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle. "Bagheera!" called Danny, "Here, boy!" "I'm coming, Danny!" Bagheera called back. He left Minnie and gallantly trotted over to Danny. Minnie peeked from behind to see where Bagheera ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the panther kissed her. Bagheera trotted over to Danny, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, cat, whatcha doing, huh, Bagheera?" asked the male orange cat. "Why, I'm having fun!" said Bagheera, as he licked Danny. Danny laughed, trying to put down Bagheera and saying, "Good boy." Minnie's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Danny. He was tall, handsome, sturdy, and dressed in green and white. What caught her attention were his handsome green eyes. Minnie began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Minnie had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Minnie turned to see that it was Daffy Duck from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked the duck. "Daffy, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Minnie sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome normal animal. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said Daffy, as he plopped down next to Minnie. "We're being intrepidaitious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Minnie closed his beak so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a normal animal this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Danny. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Bagheera. Minnie laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" Daffy shook his head as he looked at Bagheera, whose saliva was dripping from his mouth. "I dunno," he said. "He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." But Minnie smiled and shifted Daffy's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when Mushu clapped his hands announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Danny Cat with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Mushu's huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Mushu, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Danny chuckled, as he gave Mushu a playful hit on the back, which Mushu didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Danny!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Danny Cat standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Danny frowned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Danny was grateful for Mushu's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Bagheera rolled his eyes in annoyance at the present. "Oh, no!" he groaned. He didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt Mushu's feelings, Danny thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Mushu," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why Mushu would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Mushu seemed oblivious to Danny's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Mushu, don't start." Danny chuckled. He snatched the telescope from Mushu as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Minnie and Daffy were located. Minnie and Daffy quickly hid so Danny wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of New York City, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Mushu, who almost dropped it. "Oh, Danny, it isn't me alone." said Mushu, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Danny sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Minnie smiled as she glanced up at Danny. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said Mushu. "Believe me, Mushu." Danny replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Danny became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs